


Need Anything Else Minister?

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Implied Romance, Minister Hermione, secretary Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Pansy has been working for the Minister for Magic for a while now, and she's eager to help in anyway she can.





	Need Anything Else Minister?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by UptheHillArt's fanart of the same name.   
> Obviously all characters owned by JKR.

“Need anything else, Madam Minister?” Pansy Parkinson asked, perched on the edge of the Minister’s desk. Her words were a challenge and were she anyone else, Hermione Granger might not have brooked such insolence, as it was, Pansy had been her secretary for nine months now, and in that time she had completely revolutionized Hermione’s working life and made her job that much easier. The fact that the Slytherin had taken to _threatening_ anyone who got in her or the Minister’s way was just part of her charm. Hermione liked to pretend that she didn’t know about such things, but there was little that slipped past the Minister for Magic’s notice. It had, for instance, not slipped past the Minister’s notice that her secretary had been actively flirting with her for the past seven months, becoming progressively less and less subtle. Nor had it slipped her notice that the other woman was finding feebler and feebler excuses to spend time with the Minister, alone. Hermione had done everything in her power to remain resolute. It wasn’t that she didn’t _like_ Pansy in that way. Quite the contrary, Hermione was fairly certain were things different she might have wanted to marry the Slytherin. But things _weren’t_ different. Hermione was the Minister for Magic, and Pansy worked for her. The whole thing had sexual harassment written all over it, not to mention a conflict of interest, and potentially a very nasty working environment should it not work out. Hermione _needed_ Pansy as her secretary far more than she needed the woman as a lover. Swallowing, and gripping the edge of her seat for support, Hermione eyed the witch in front of her, equally in a challenge. “That’ll be all Miss Parkinson,” she said. Pansy pouted, but hopped off the Minister’s desk, and left the room without another word.

Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands. A moment later, her door opened again, and Hermione could hear Pansy shouting, “You can’t just bloody waltz in here, just because you’re the savior!” Hermione snickered. Though she loved Harry to death, hearing Pansy shouting at him as he walked into her office without warning never ceased to amuse her. “He’s fine Pans,” Hermione said. “Make an appointment next time you prat,” Pansy huffed.

“He doesn’t need one,” Hermione told her. Pansy merely glared at the back of Harry’s head, as the door swung shut in her face. 

“Honestly don’t know how you stand her,” Harry said as he dropped down into the chair in front of Hermione’s desk. 

Hermione snorted. “From you,” she said. Then, “What can I do for you Head Auror Potter?”

“Can’t I come down to see my friend once in a while?” Harry asked trying to look innocent. Hermione snorted. 

“Harry James Potter, when in your life have you ever come to visit me that wasn’t to ask for a favor?” she demanded. Harry blushed, scratching the back of his neck at that. “So what is it? Out with it, I’ve got better things to do than to be at my Head Auror’s beck and call. That may have worked with Shacklebolt but it won’t work with me.” 

“Yes Minister,” Harry replied. 

“Well then?” Hermione asked with a raise of her eyebrow. 

“Working with a Slytherin has made you mean,” Harry said. 

“Harry, you’ve been fucking a Slytherin for three years now, I don’t think you get to comment on Slytherin’s and how they may or may not have changed me.” Harry pouted. “Draco hasn’t changed me,” he argued. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Clearly. _He’d_ tell me what he bloody needed in short order. Or rather not bother to ask me in the first place since its a conflict of interest.” Harry looked appropriately chastened by that and Hermione grinned feeling moderately more satisfied. Perhaps she should have Pansy ban him after all, she thought unkindly. 

Harry sighed. “It’s really not that kind of favor. Actually, I was wondering if I could steal your secretary for a few hours.” 

“Hours?” Hermione repeated incredulously. 

“I’m proposing to Draco, and Pansy’s his best friend. I need someone to yell at me and tell me what ring I should get so I don’t fuck this up!” A snort sounded from the other side of the door. 

“Well come in then,” Hermione said, shaking her head. 

“I hardly need a few hours,” Pansy said with a grin. “Actually, Draco and I discussed rings back in sixth year, and given his taste in men hasn’t improved since then,” at this, she glared at Harry. “I suspect his taste in jewelry hasn’t either. But it’ll cost you.”

“Whatever you want,” Harry said. Pansy grinned, mischievously and Harry definitely did not like that look. 

Hermione sighed, she hated the thought of letting Pansy out of her sight, but there was nothing for it. She waved the two off and Harry looked immensely grateful as Pansy lead the way out of her office. 

“Name your price,” Harry said as they made their way over to the lifts. 

“Potter, is there some reason Hermione always seems to ignore my advances?” Pansy asked. Whatever Harry had been expecting this had definitely not been it. 

“Er… what?” 

“I’ve more than made my intentions clear, and it always _seems_ like she’s interested, and then…” 

“Whoa, what makes you think Hermione and I have ever talked about,” he gestured at Pansy vaguely. 

“Your her best friend after Weasley, and I’m not about to ask him.” Harry sighed. “Knowing Hermione, it’s probably some issue about conflicts of interest or something,” Harry said. 

“Typical bloody Gryffindor,” Pansy muttered. Harry decided to ignore it. “Right,” Pansy said stepping off the lift and making her way to the floo. “Go to Cartier, give them _this,”_ Pansy handed him a black business card with Latin writing on it. “It’s a wizard-only password, handed down from Pureblood generation to pureblood generation. This is the Black Family’s. They have a ring already waiting. It’s platinum, with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by two snakes with emeralds in their mouths. _That’s_ the ring. It’s priceless, but when Lucius struck Draco from the Malfoy family, and the Black family, Draco thought he’d never see it.”

“What makes you think…” Harry paused as Pansy gave him a look. 

“You’re the boy who lived, not even _purebloods_ can resist you. Well, some can’t,” she said, and with that she turned on her heel and made her way back up to the Minister’s office. 

Hermione had barely looked up as Pansy entered. Then she heard the door lock behind the witch, and Hermione suddenly felt nervous. “Miss Parkinson?” Hermione asked. Pansy crossed the room so that she was in front of the Minister now. 

“Minister,” Pansy said in challenge, a smirk growing across her face. “If you’re worried about some conflict of interest, I promise you, you needn’t bother. Slytherin’s are discreet. And I won’t let our relationship interfere with my work if that’s your concern. But I like you a lot and I know you like me so…” Pansy’s words were cut off however as Hermione had crossed the space between them pressing their lips together. Pansy grinned. 

When at last the kiss ended, Pansy pulled away. “Anything else, Madam Minister?” she asked. 

Hermione smirked. “Not now, but perhaps, after work, we can discuss it, over dinner perhaps?” Pansy nodded eagerly. 

“I’ll pencil it in personally Minister,” she said and with that, she left the Minister’s office with a satisfied grin. 


End file.
